Match Made In Heaven
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: Alden and Sharon have been in a band for a year, and have only gotten closer as time passes. They think of each other as close as a brother or sister, but soon they realize that it might just be more. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Over It

Match Made In Heaven

by: Psycho Moo

Disclaimer: I do not own Braceface.

Just a reminder...

_Italics- thoughts_

**bolded- IM conversations**

**Chapter 1-**

**Over It**

Sharon sat at her desk IM'ing her friend Maria from her laptop.

**BlondieLovesMCR: Maria, when's the band's next practice?**

**PoeticChik16: said tomorrow at Alden's house. 12 PM sharp.**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Oh okay. I'll be there. -**

**PoeticChik16: Oh come ON Blondie. You know that the only reason you accepted to being the vocalist was because ALDEN was there. I know you still have a thing for him.**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Nuh-uh. Alden and I have gotten closer than ever, Maria. He's like a brother to me...**

**PoeticChik16: Yeah...right Blondie.**

Sharon smiled as she thought about her nickname. She remembered when she was first invited into the band. It was just Alden, Brock, and Alden's old friend Jimmy. Jimmy had never met me, Maria, or Connor, so when he did, he thought that Connor was a stuckup geek, Maria was a lesbo, and that Sharon was a typical dumb blonde bimbo. Well, they proved them wrong. Maria actually began to date Jimmy, and here they are a year later, and still happy as ever. Connor became like the band manager, Maria was like a co-manager and a co-songwriter as well. Sharon became the vocalist.

Flashback

"So, guys." Jimmy started, and recieved looks from Maria and Sharon. "And girls. What should we name the band?" he continued, looking around for suggestions. Maria took a Pepsi out of her bag and started chugging it down. "How many of those do you drink a day?" Alden asked. Maria shrugged, "I dunno. Lost count." and kept drinking. "How about Pan?" Brock suggested. "Pan is a Greek god of woods, fields, and flocks." Sharon said, from behind her book. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged, "What? I read okay?!" "Okay. Any other suggestions?" Alden looked toward everyone. "Succubus." Jimmy answered. "Succubus? Sounds too much like Incubus. But what does that mean?" Maria asked. "Succubus is a demon that takes female form and has sex with guys in their sleep." Sharon once again lowered her book to speak. "How do you know all this stuff?" Brock turned to Sharon. "I read. And if you're wondering, Incubus is like Succubus except he just has sex with women in their sleep...and doesn't take on any forms. And why anyone would want to name their band Succubus beats me." Sharon went back to reading. "What about Incubus?" Brock asked. "It can also mean nightmare so I get that...but they were probably thinking about the demon." Sharon sighed, and put down the book. "Sardonic Optimists." she said, suddenly. "Which means?" Maria put down her Pepsi bottle, which was empty. "Sardonic means mocking and cynical...sort of negative. Optimists are happy positive people...the two words are almost opposites." Sharon looked to see the groups reactions. "I love it. Great idea Blondie." Jimmy grinned.

"Blondie. I like that." Sharon smiled. "You know, we should have nicknames for the band." Alden commented. "Sharon could be Blondie. Brock can be..." Alden looked around for ideas for a name. "Pan. And Maria can be Pepsi. Jimmy...you can be Succumbus." Sharon turned to see Jimmy's reaction. "Eww...a dude that has sex with dudes. Hell naw." he wrinkled his nose. "That reminds me of a different word...Sukur. It's a language spoken in Africa. Sometimes you seem to be speaking a different language." Sharon shrugged. "I like it." Jimmy nodded. "Okay, and Alden. How about Eros?" Sharon turned to Alden. "Eros? What's that?" he looked confused. "Another Greek god. The god of love. And Eros, in psychiatrical terms, means the sum of all instincts for self-preservation...and the sex drive, and stuff." Sharon answered. "_God, he looks cute when he's confused," _she thought, but did her best to push the thoughts out of her head. "And I know the perfect name for Connor. Zeus. He's like the father of all of us." Sharon smiled. "Okay that's great, so it's Blondie on vocals, Pan on drums, Sukur on bass, and Eros on guitar. And behind the stage, there's Zeus and Pepsi running the show and Pepsi also writes songs. And all together, we're the Sardonic Optimists. That sounds awesome. We're like the next No Doubt with Blondie leading." Jimmy playfully punched Sharon on the arm.

Present

**PoeticChik16: Yo, Blondie! You still there?**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Yup.**

**PoeticChik16: Like I was saying...I still remember when you gave Alden his nickname!! Eros!! Ha! **

**BlondieLovesMCR: I was just saying that because I couldn't think of what to say!**

**PoeticChik16: Riiiight! Well I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I'm meeting Jim at the sushi bar.**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Yum! Bring me some. Veggie please!!**

**PoeticChik16: Yeah yeah. I know the drill. Bye!!**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Bye.**

**PoeticChik16 signs off**

Maria couldn't possibly be right, can she? She had gotten over the whole 'Alden' thing. Yeah... over it.


	2. Rehearsal

**Match Made In Heaven**

**by: Psycho Moo**

Disclaimer: Nope..still don't own Braceface. Or 'Bend and Not Break.' By the way, this song belongs to Dashboard Confessional, I just changed one word...'king' to 'queen' so that Sharon can sing it.

Oh by the way, I made some mistakes on the last chapter. Sowwy!!

**Chapter 2-**

**Rehearsal**

Sharon picked up the phone and dialed Alden's number. When she heard a familiar 'hello?' she turned on the speaker. "Hey Alden! It's me, Sharon. Can you come pick me up? My mom took the car." she said into the speaker. "Oh, hey Sharon. Yeah, no problem. How bout I pick you up now and we go get some sushi?" he answered. "Oooh! Sushi! Yeah okay, I'd love that." she smiled to herself. "Okay, see you in 5. Bye." Alden said and hung up.

A couple of minutes later, Sharon heard a honk, so she walked outside to see Alden getting out of his car. "Hey Alden." she smiled and hugged him. "Hey Blondie. Come on, get in the car. We only have 30 minutes before practice." he opened the door to his car. "How about we eat the sushi at your house?" Sharon suggested. Alden nodded, "Great idea." With that, they went to Shoguns, bought their sushi, and drove to Alden's house. After they had eaten, Sharon picked up the microphone that was on the table. "I catalogue these steps now, decisive and intentioned." she sang. "Precise, and patterned specifically to yours. I'm talented at breathing, especially exhaling. So that my chest will rise and fall with yours." she put down the microphone and yawned. She sat on the couch, and put her arms around Alden's waist. "Don't move. I'm sleepy, and you shall be my pillow." she said softly. Alden smiled, and put his arm around her. "I'm careful not to wake you, fearing conversation. It's better just to hold you, and keep you pacified." he sang softly, before he too fell asleep.

"Alden, Blondie. Wake up." Sharon heard a voice talking to her, and then...laughing. She opened her eyes. "Hey peoples. What time is it?" she asked, sleepily. "12:09. Sharon, can you wake up Alden while Jimmy and I got get me some Pepsi?" Maria grinned. "Where are Connor and Brock?" Sharon stretched. "Oh, they went to pick up Allison and Nina." Jimmy answered before pulling Maria into the house. Sharon smiled as she thought how things had changed. Allison was now Connor's girlfriend and a very close friend of Maria and Sharon. Nina was going out with Brock, and she got along well with them. Then, Sharon remembered that Alden was still asleep. "Psst... Alden wake up." she shook him but he didn't even stir. She looked around and found that she still had some water in her water bottle. She picked it up and pour out all the water all over Alden's head. He woke up with a start, and he accidentally pushed Sharon off the couch. "Ow." she said, rubbing her head. "What the hell? Why am I all wet, and why are you on the floor?" he asked, helping Sharon up. "I was trying to wake you up and you pushed me off." Sharon answered, smiling. "Oops." Alden touched his hair, and it wasn't all that wet.

"Oh goodie. You're awake. Finally." Maria said as she walked in with a can of Pepsi. "Oh sorry. Anyways, where are Brock and Connor?" Alden asked. "We're over here." Brock said as he walked through the garage door. "Hey guys." Sharon waved. "Okay are we ready to practice?" Connor said, in more of a command than a question. "Yeah. What song to rehearse?" Jimmy asked. "How about Alden's song...Bend and Not Break? But we are going to have to change the word 'king' so that I can sing it, right?" Sharon said, picking up the microphone. "Yeah. Okay, guys. Ready?" Brock said, taking his seat by his drums. Everyone nodded.

I catalogue these steps now  
Decisive and intentioned.  
Precise and patterned  
Specifically to yours.

I'm talented at breathing  
Especially exhaling,  
So that my chest will  
rise and fall with yours.

I'm careful not to wake you  
Fearing conversation.  
It's better just to hold you  
And keep you pacified.

I'm talented with reason  
I cover all the angles.  
I can fail before I ever try.

Try to understand there's an old mistake  
that fools will make and,  
I'm the queen of them  
pushing everything that's good away so,  
Won't you hold me now? (I will not bend, I will not break)  
Won't you hold me now? (I will not bend, I will not break)

I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break  
Or I can break and take it with a smile.

And I am so resilient  
I recover quickly  
I'll convince you soon that I am fine

Try to understand there's an old mistake  
that fools will make and,  
I'm the queen of them  
pushing everything that's good away so,  
Won't you hold me now? (I will not bend, I will not break)  
Won't you hold me now? (For you I rise, for you I fall)

Just hold me close to you.  
(Won't you hold me now?)

Try to understand there's an old mistake  
that fools will make and,  
I'm the queen of them  
pushing everything that's good away so,  
Won't you hold me now...?  
Won't you hold me now... now... now...?

"Wow guys that was great!" Allison clapped. "Thanks." Sharon smiled. "How did you come up with that song, Alden?" Sharon turned to Alden. "Umm...I don't know. Just came to mind I guess." Alden shrugged. After everyone had left, Sharon was the only one that was left at Alden's house. "Alden? I should be leaving now." she started to walk out of the garage, but Alden grabbed her arm. "Is someone gonna pick you up?" he asked.

"No. I'll walk home."  
"It's cold out there."  
"I have a jacket."  
"I'd feel better if I drove you."  
"Okay...thanks."

Once they got to Sharon's house, Sharon hugged Alden and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for driving me home." she smiled. "No problem." he smiled back." Sharon got out of the car and waved goodbye before going into her house.


	3. Water Fight

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

**Chapter 3-**

**Water Fight**

**Sharon's POV**

We were sitting on Alden's couch, and he was talking about...something. But I wasn't concentrating on what he was saying. I was concentrating on his lips. They looked so...inviting. "Sharon? Hello? Earth to Blondie!!" he waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh? Oh, yeah." I answered. "Do you even know what I was talking about?" he smiled. "Yeah. And I totally agree." I nodded my head, not knowing what I just agreed to. "Fine then let's go." he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backyard. "Umm..okay?" I was confused but I wasn't about to say that. He ran ahead of me and when I caught up, he was holding a water hose. "Uhh..Alden? What are you doing?!" I asked, nervously. He smiled mischieviously and said, "I told you that a water fight would be fun at this weather." I looked up at the sunny sky. "And you agreed." he turned on the hose, and sprayed me with it. I screamed, and started running, but he jsut kept chasing me.

**Alden's POV**

I chased Sharon with the hose, but she ran into the house. I knew that I couldn't go inside the house with the hose, so I waited. I felt someone's arms around my waist, and I turned around to see Sharon...dripping wet. And her t-shirt was white...Oh damn, doesn't she not know what she does to me? I blushed slightly but did my best to hide it. By the time I got rid of the thoughts in my head, she had taken the hose from me and had sprayed me with it. "Haha. Now I got my revenge! Three cheers for sweet revenge!!" she started jumping around screaming 'three cheers for sweet revenge' over and over again. "Sharon calm down. You got me, you got me." I grinned at seeing how happy she was. She suddenly stopped jumping when she saw me. She started to walk closer to me...

**Sharon-**

I started screaming that I had gotten my revenge. Then, I saw Alden. His clothes were sticking to his body like glue, and I could see his abs. He didn't have like a six pack, but he was nicely built. He looked soo hot. I moved towards him, I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted to kiss him...

**Alden-**

I could see she was looking at me...she looked so intrigued. My eyes slowly moved from watching her face to her body. Her jeans were soaked...and her t-shirt...I could see right through it. Her flat stomach...her chest area. She sure has grown up into quite the lady. I just wanted to touch her...I wanted to kiss her so badly...

I felt her coming closer, but suddenly she turned around. "I'm getting cold. Can we go inside?" she said. I felt my heart sink. I thought she wanted to kiss me. I frowned as I started to follow her back inside.

**Sharon-**

I felt myself walking closer to him..as if I was under a spell. But suddenly, I turned around. "I'm getting cold. Can we go inside?" I asked. I couldn't do it. I was scared he didn't feel the same about me than I did about him. After all, we were supposed to be like siblings, right? I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. But he made me suffer. "Want me to give you a shirt or something?" he said...in a sort of monotone. I turned to look at him and his face was serious, but sort of sad. "Yeah, thanks." I answered. I tried to smile, but I was so angry at myself for thinking the way I did about him. Alden started to walk up the stairs to his room and I followed him. He handed me a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt that said My Chemical Romance. "You left those sweatpants here a while ago, and I bought you the shirt at Hot Topic." I smiled. "Thank you!" I stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, I went into the bathroom to change, while Alden changed in his room. I hurried up and walked out of the bathroom to see Alden in his pants, but without a shirt. I just stood there...drooling. He didn't seem to notice I was there, so I stayed as quiet as I could...enjoying the moment. When he put on his shirt, I frowned. Damn.

**end chapter**


	4. Rollercoaster Rides

Dear tvgirlz,

This is a DIFFERENT band. The old one could have broken up. I know that Sharon wasn't in the band, and neither was 'Jimmy.' Actually he is my character. If it is necessary for me to say, the band broke up because one of the band members (Carmen you say?) left. A while later, Alden and Brock decided to remake the band when Alden's childhood friend Jimmy moved back into town. I hope things are cleared up. Thanks for your comment AND for the rating!! - I'm glad you at least sort of liked the story!! Take care!!

With much love,

Moo

Dear Lemony Snickerz, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, and Divagurl277:  
Thank you so much for your comments!! I'm glad that you all liked it so far!! Sorry I kept you waiting!! Hope you like this chapter!!!

With much love,

Moo

Moo: Hello my dearest readers. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update! School has started...and winter vacation officially ended. And these days I have been working my butt off trying to finish school projects. But here I am with a new chapter. And soon I'll add the sequel to BigDreamer91's story, and maybe two other stories. Well, once more, I don't own Braceface. And I think this might be the last chapter. I'll do my best to make it fluffy-ish and sweet. Tell me what you think!! Take care my friends!! - On with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Rollercoaster Rides**

Sharon sat on her bed thinking about the way she felt about Alden. She thought that she had gotten over him a long time ago. "Damn it." she said aloud. "I still do...I still like Alden." She growled and threw her pillow at the wall. She heard a 'ping' come from her computer so she walked over to it.

**SardonicGuitarist: Hey Blondie. Brock, Nina, Connor, Allison, Jimmy, Maria, and I are going to the new Six Flags they built over on Main Street tomorrow? Come with?**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Hey Alden! Of COURSE! As long as you get on those big rides with me!**

**SardonicGuitarist: Of course I will! Now, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 AM. It takes a while to get to the park and it opens at 10. Well, g2g. Jimmy's here right now and he wants to IM Maria. She's on right?**

**BlondieLovesMCR: Okay. Yeah she's on. I have to go too anyways. So...see ya losers tomorrow. Bye!!**

**BlondieLovesMCR signs off**

Sharon woke up at exactly 7:15. She got up and went to her computer.

**SardonicGuitarist: hey blondie. it's jim. alden isn't up yet. but he will be soon. it's like 6:20...yeah I know. it's early, but i'm going to go pick up maria for some food before we head out to six flags. well, alden said he was going to pick u up t ur house t 8... but since we're meeting at connor's cuz we're taking the yukon, just meet us over there. take care of urself and c ya l8r blondie. ttyl, jimmy.**

She read the screen and smiled. Jimmy was so nice. Sharon was glad that Maria had gotten together with someone like him. The coolest thing was that he knew Alden since they were still in diapers. But he moved to Australia when they were 13. But when he came back, Alden and Brock were motivated enough to reinstate their band. Sharon jumped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She went to her closet and picked out her favorite worn-in jeans with her black, pink, purple, and blue Blondie skirt over it. Then she chose a regular black shirt that said "I'm the lead vocalist for the Sardonic Optimists. And who are you?" in purple letters. She fixed her fair and put on her Blondie pins, and purple Chucks. She smiled at her reflection, and she left to get to Connor's house. "Hey guys." When she got there, everyone was already there. "Ready?" Connor said standing up. "Yeah!" Everyone piled up into the car and soon they got to Six Flags.

"Oh my god, Alden! They're so high!" Sharon looked at the rides and grabbed Alden's arm. "Guys, let's go on X, shall we? It's right there!" Nina pointed to a big yellow ride. "OH SHIT!" Sharon tightened her grip on Alden. "Perfect." Brock took Nina's hand and started to walk towards X. Once they got through the line, they were finally there. Just one more ride, and it was their turn. "Alden, I'm scared." Sharon whispered. "Don't worry, Blondie. Nothing will happen as long as I'm here." he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "O..okay." Sharon nodded. The gates opened and they sat in the seats and put on the restraints. As soon as everyone was safe, they started moving, and soon they were moving up. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Shit, shit shit!!!" Sharon heard Allison scream. "Okay, I'm okay. Alden is here." Sharon smiled as she looked at Alden. Before she could stop thinking, she felt herself fall backwards. She grabbed Alden's hand as hard as she could.

"Today was so much fun!!!" Sharon said as she thought about the day. She looked up at the sky. It was already dark, so she checked her watch. _Quarter to 8. _She and Alden had to meet Connor, Allison, Brock, Nina, Jimmy, and Maria at the entrance of the park. She thought back to when they had been ditched right after X.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Maria! Jimmy! Where you goin?" Sharon saw that they we're walking the other direction. Then she noticed that Connor and Allison as well as Brock and Nina were also going in opposite directions. "Hello?! We're the couples! You guys are the only dateless ones. Therefore, you are each other's dates. Tootle'oo!" Nina winked and in a couple seconds, Alden and Sharon were standing there alone.

_**Present**_

"Sharon? You there?" Alden looked at Sharon. "Yeah. What's up?" Sharon shook herself out of her thoughts. "I said if you wanted a Scooby Doo!" Alden turned to face one of the games. "But Alden! I don't want you to waste your money!! Those things are impossible!" Sharon looked at the Surfer Scooby. It was huge, and she really liked Scooby, but she didn't want Alden to waste him money. "No! I've mastered these things. Please let me? After all, I am your 'date,' aren't I?" he slightly pouted playfully. "Okay. ANd if you win it, you get a kiss!" Sharon smiled. Alden grinned and threw the ball. "YOU WIN!!" said the worker, and handed him the big Scooby. "Here you go, madam. Now, where is MY prize?" he smiled. Sharon took the Scooby and said, "I love my prize. But I think I'll like yours better." Sharon laughed and leaned into Alden until their lips met.

**END**

* * *

Moo: I hope you liked it everyone!! It was short...but cute right? Tell me what ya think!! 


End file.
